House Dark
'''House Dark '''is the primary antagonist of Arkeus's Universe. History When Arke Riven and his disciples united the five factions, they fought through dozens of massive battles. Many people do not know, but there were actually six knights following Arke Riven. The sixth disciple, Ithax Dark, was thrown off a cliff by a vengeful Knight of the Thorn, and assumed dead by his compatriots far before they were gifted powers. Angered by his abandonment, and subsequently forgotten by the people of what was formerly the five factions, Darien set out to destroy Arke Riven and his descendants, until none of them were remembered. Each generation of Darks after that has mastered dozens of crafts, from battle to magic, and now technology, so that they may better compensate against their superpowered enemies. Dark Citadel House Dark had mostly kept to itself, quietly manipulating politics in the shadows, when the Lord Cataclysm appeared. Claiming to be a member of House Dark, he launched a full out attack against the people of Worldmeet City. To this day, House Dark is still not sure exactly who Lord Cataclysm was. Technomarchs House Dark was actually the one that brought the Technomarchs into this universe, assuming that they would either give the House valuable technology, or destroy House Arke. While the rest of the world fought against the Technomarchs, House Dark secretly stole their technology, coming out of the war with far more resources in future technology than any other group. Recent Events After gathering the best weaponry the future has to offer, and learning the most powerful magic study has to offer, House Dark is finally prepared to go to war. Spearheading this movement is patriarch Daemos Dark, who has comissioned an army of undead, based on the model of Lord Cataclysm's army. Hierarchy Patriarch The patriarch fills a similar role to the patriarchs of other houses, being able to command nearly all House members, except for one major difference: the Patriarch is not decided by whoever has the most powerful set of gifts, but instead by a magical test created by Ithax Dark himself, designed to appoint the most dutiful and cunning person as leader. This can be a woman, unlike the other houses(except House Lysos, which cannot be a man). The current patriarch is Daemos Dark. Warlord The warlord is in charge of the army, but since there has not been a House Dark army, this job usually is given to the highest ranking Knight of the Spiral, since the warlord is also in command of the Knights of the Spiral. The current warlord is Zora Dark. Archmage/Chief Technologist The Archmage and Chief Technologist are actually two different jobs, but have the same place on the totem pole. Each of them is in charge of studying a different field, magic and technology respectively. They are also in charge of the hundreds of scientists and mages employed by House Dark. Currently, both roles are occupied by Damascus Dark. Knight of the Spiral The elite guard of House Dark, they are trained from birth in hundreds of different combat styles and magics, making them some of the most effective warriors in the land. Vassal This is the lowest rank, which is made up of anybody who does not have another rank in hierarchy. Members House Dark is notable in that it is the only house that allows people not born of Dark blood to join the house, not just as consorts, because Ithax Dark believed that everybody had something to offer. Applicants may go through years of careful observation or testing before being admitted, though they often do not know who they are working for. However, only true Dark scions are allowed the roles of anything higher than Knight of the Spiral, and all Dark scions take the last name Dark, regardless of parentage. Due to these rules, the House is stronger in numbers than nearly all the other houses combined. Below are some of the most important members, though this list is far from complete. Daemos Dark Always the most cunning of the Dark family, he was a natural choice for patriarch. Like any good House Dark patriarch, he is ruthless and clever, sometimes playing the long game decades in advance. Zora Dark Trained as a Knight of the Spiral from birth, she can easily defeat an army without breaking a sweat. Damascus Dark The archmage and chief technologist, he has worked for years perfecting his trades. However, his siblings look down on him for having a conscience, even though it is buried deep in him. Cassandra Dark The daughter of Damascus Dark, she was experimented on as a child as the basis of the Spellcoded. Eventually, Daemos ordered for her to be killed, leading Damascus down a path of rebellion. However, she was secretly smuggled to Worldmeet City by her mother. Category:Arkeus’s Universe